princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
The Director Brothers
Genesis (Gene), Duo (Duey), '''and Triad (Tre) '''are the sons of Gemini Director and are Delta's older half brothers. Background Like Chase Young, Gemini sought out to raise mighty offspring to compete with his sister, Betty. He decided on an odd naming pattern for his children, naming them after the order they were born with Genesis being the first or the beginning of his legacy and Delta being his fourth child. Their mothers were sought out by Gemini with offers of power or wealth and the three were soon born. They got trained and then came to work under their father at the World Evil Empire as the group called The Chromatic Cavaliers. While Genesis and Triad were born with their powers, Duo was experimented on as a child and was given the ability to have access to unlimted adrenaline so he's virtuously fearless. One day, while the three went out on a quick mission during a week their little sister Delta was staying with them, they got attacked by a rogue hero which led to Genesis being paralyzed from the waist down, Duo being killed, and Triad ending up missing since his remains were never found. Their assault is considered one of the most shocking displays of hero brutality in the City of Townsville and their attacker is still at large. Personality Genesis is the down to earth responsible older brother. He keeps the other two (mostly Duo) in line and is protective over his siblings. He tends to underestimate his little sister Delta though, especially her emotional state after the attack. He likes to clean and tidy things up. Duo is the fun energetic one, who always puts a smile on everyone's face. He's the fearless leader of the group and always go through things head first. He's very messy and is always cracking jokes. He's very attached to his little sister Delta and has always loved her unconditionally. Triad is the youngest brother and the most shy. He's very sweet though and loyal to his siblings, even though he might be afraid. He likes to keep to himself and really likes anime and manga. Appearance Genesis has dark red spiky hair with green eyes. He also wears square glasses. After the attack, he's now in a wheelchair. Duo has dirty blond in a ponytail and black beady eyes. Triad has long black hair and gray-blue eyes. All three brothers have a single highlight in their hair. While the three are in their Chromatic Cavalier forms, they have bright colored bodysuits and armor similar to Delta's White Maiden form, and they have their identities hidden with a mask. Relationships Gemini There's no denying that Gemini treats his children like trophies. He highly encourages them to be the best, but doesn't overly push them with their training. He loves showing them off and gives them a lot of praise overall. Surprisingly he isn't that strict with them, just as long as they get the job done. They will get an earful (mostly Duo) if they goof off and fail a mission. After the attack, he was saddened but tried to move along with his plans even though it's affecting him emotionally. He seems to put more pressure on Delta now which Genesis doesn't like. Mothers Gemini took all three of the brothers away from their mothers at young ages so they aren't really close to them. They do see them every so often though. Genesis is very formal with his mother Penelope and treats her like a teacher rather than a mother. Penelope only seemed to care about developing his ghost powers as a child so they were up to Gemini's approval, but started to care for him more deeply after the attack. She sends her butler Bertrand to take care of him while in his disabled state. Duo and his mother Adrena Lynn have a strained relationship. After Adrena got outed for being a fake, her life started spiraling downwards and she became obsessed with becoming famous again and wanted to get revenge on Kim Possible and her pesky brothers. When Gemini came to her, she jumped on the chance to prove herself to him. When it seemed Duo wasn't developing any skills, she got desperate and sent him to a lab to become genetically altered. She always pushed him to be the best and became emotionally abusive toward him if he failed. When Gemini took him away, it was a blessing almost since he got treated much better by him and his siblings. When Duo got older, he avoided her as best as he could. Triad was the closest with is mother and visited her more often. Rouge seemed proud of him and his training and was a bit sad to see him go away with his father. Though she did wish he wasn't so shy and timid. When Triad went missing after the attack, she was the first to go looking for him. She regularly gives Gemini and Delta any leads she has on where he might be. Delta All three brothers care for their younger sister deeply, with Duo forming an inseparable bond with her the moment she was born. Genesis gives her fatherly advice and still tends to treat her like a child even though she's now 18. Duo always tried to make Delta laugh and loved playing with her. Duo was the one Delta was closest with and was devastated when he died. Triad was the one who made Delta interested in anime and manga and would often watch and read some with her. Trivia * Duo is the first confirmed deceased next gen character. * Genesis is the oldest next gen character (behind Circe who is ageless). Category:Characters Category:Male